Secrets Live Forever
by ryanunmole123
Summary: HP/SM Serena has just been bailed out of prison but by strangers that say their wizards.Serena is fine with this until one day there's an incident that reveals the actual reason why she went to prison. Will they except it, or is another hiding a secret to
1. Free At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

And if you know me I normally add some songs in my stories.

And when I do the music you can think about anything that's happening.

#

A pack of girls walked out of a grey cell wearing grey jumpers and some jeans. "Hear you going your bag and everything" said a woman wearing a police suit coming out from the side. "Bye" she said pushing her

"Ugh!" a blonde girl said falling to the ground as her hair broke out from their shaped dumplings.

''God, they could least be a little nice" Usagi said to herself.

"What was that?" The woman said back to her.

"Nothing" Usagi said getting back up and walking away. As she walked out of the place that fuelled the most hatred for her life, it felt so nice, so free, to walk out of the prison gates. As she looked forward she could see the Tokyo Tower across the horizon she thought to herself the most beautiful sight.

Suddenly she was knocked out of the trance as she heard a car bobbling up and down coming upbeat from below the hill. "Hello, Miss Tsukino" "Quite a beauty, isn't she" a man wearing a uniform the color of beige and ginger hair, and a ginger beard.

"Not to be rude or anything but, who are you?" Said Usagi showing a concerned face.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Arthur Weasley I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. "And I have been sent to give you, this" he said bending down a little and giving it to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Dear Miss Tsukino,_

_We are writing to tell you that are invited to take part at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Below this, will be a list of the belongings you will be needing at Hogwarts:_

_Wand – will find at Olavanders- in Diagon Alley_

_Broom- if needed found at Diagon Alley _

_Owl, Rat, Cat, Toad etc – found at Diagon Alley_

_Luggage_

_School Books – Found at Diagon Alley or Hogwarts Library _

_Please come to Kings cross station, Platform 9 and 3 quarters on the Tuesday 19th September to be collected._

_Hoping you are well,_

**_Melvelda Hopkins_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"What!" Serena said in disbelief, "Is this some kinda joke!" Serena questioned Mr. Weasely.

"Well, I thought they told you" Mr. Weasely said as he turned around.

"Who told me, what?" Serena answered.

"Well, I thought Setsuna, told you"

"What did she tell me?" Serena said turning him around to face her

"Well, that everyone you know is……… dead" he said turning away

Serena fell back, thinking of everyone she knew and loved, gone. "What, about my friends, Mamour-chan (I think that's how you spell it) is okay, right"

"I'm afraid to tell you this but he is dead, also"

Serena's heart stopped. Two tears fell down her scarlet cheeks, everything in her life……… gone.

"That's why I've been told to escort you to Hogwarts'' Mr. Weasley said helping her up. Serena in shock said nothing but just entered the car and closed the door. Mr.Weaseley joined her,

"Well you'll be staying with us till you get to Hogwarts" "Hogwarts is in England so were leaving Tokyo" he said putting the gear in drive. Serena looked at him in astound, but the man to no attention "The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, that's where we'll be staying" he said still trying to move the gear around.

Finally after a lot of struggling the sapphire car finally lifted off the ground, and into the sky. Serena looked to her side, to see the world leave her feet; she felt the light breeze as it touched her radiant face. She thought to herself

Serena, you have to get through this, it's just destiny Probably Queen Serenity's trying to make a better future for me

??/

HI!!

HOPED YOU LIKE IT!! REVIEW ME PLEASE!!

AND PLEASE **NO FLAMERS!!**


	2. Order Of The Pheonix

HII!! HOPE YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER!!

I do not own anything but I wish I did!!

DICTIONARY

_Italic_ dreams, thoughts, or someone is sayin' it

After about an hour Serena reached the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters, as Mr. Weasley looked for a safe place to park so no Muggles could see them Serena looked out of the window seeing a huge line of white terrace houses with a gate standing in front of them.

''This is the Headquarters'' she said standing in front of the houses, "Oh no" he said getting out a stick about the size of a normal ruler dark brown with a light brown tip. He struck it back and forth and finally said '_Profoem', _there was a loud rumble suddenly a white house emerged from the side of number 26, it started out flat but gradually got bigger every second. Mr. Weasley put his hand out towards him indicating for Serena to go inside; as she opened the dark black door there was a large corridor with two rooms on her left and one on her right, and on the wall she saw scratch fur wall paper and dark brown carpet.

On the wall showed a woman sitting up straight and drinking tea "It is very rude, to stare!" the painting said to Serena. Serena fell back onto the wall "Very rude, isn't she" a voice said behind her as she turned around she saw a large woman wearing a dark green dress with black buttons and a black cat wrapping around her leg "I'm sorry, we have to go, Serena" Mr. Weasely said carrying her stuff and nodding to the painting as he went past.

As Serena got closer she realized there was a half closed door and as she got closer whispers, talks, and shouting could be heard "You have to tell her, or when she is devastated, It will be let out free, FOREVER!!" (By the way, this is Harry's seventh year and Sirius won't die in a particular place) a man in his thirties said as punched the table down with his fist. "No Sirius, if we tell her he will know to remember there-!"

"Hello dear" a woman with ginger hair and emerald eyes wearing a colorful white, green, and violet, flowered apron with a ginger wooly jumper, and trousers. "Hello, I'm Mrs.Weasely!" she said hugging Serena so tight she couldn't breathe. "Higghhr, mishis beasely" Serena tried to say. (Hi Mrs.Weasely Higghhr, mishis beasely)

(Hi Mrs.Weasely) "Oh I'm sorry, dear" "Was I squeezing so hard" she said taking her out of the hug but still holding her hands. Serena let go "Oh, not to hard" she said feeling faint and putting her hand to her head. "Looking a bit peaky are we, I'm afraid dinner will have to wait" Mrs. Weasely made a faint laugh. "What's wrong" Serena said as she looked at Mrs.Weasely smiling, it made her smile. "I've said that to someone... Oh yes, I think there's three people upstairs, and I think you should meet" Serena looked and could see shadows moving about.

"Up to the top of the house, and the round the corner" "First door on your right" Mrs.Weasely said slightly pushing her up the stairs. Serena turned around in hesitation. But Mrs.Weasely smiled reassuring her, that everything was gonna be ok. "Oh Serena, I forgot this is your key to one of you rooms, you might need it sometime" Mrs. Weasely said handing it to her. Serena looked at the key it was silver and printed on it was three numbers, 302. She turned it around, on the back the words;

_"To my dear daughter, here's the key that you keep on forgetting! _

_ Love you always from your mother Ser-"_

Serena stopped reading to see the rest was stuck in ink; she tried rubbing it so hard that her thumb went red. She forgot completely about Mrs. Weasely so she quickly turned around to thank her, and ask her about the key but as she turned around she saw no one.

Serena just shook her head and Walked up the wooden steps, not knowing what was there. Serena slowly opened the door... "So when do you-" said a girl that looked about seventeen wearing a blue wooly top, dark blue jeans, and brown curly hair, but as she saw the girl wearing grey jeans and a grey top and grey jacket she thought she needs to get out more.

"Hi, not to be rude or anything but-" "Who are you!" Ron said interrupting Hermione in a rude full manner. "Ron!" "Don't be so, rude!" Hermione said nudging him in the gut. Harry just looked straight at her and kept looking at her face thinking what she was going to say next. "Oh, I'm Serena, I'm in the room above yours" Serena said giving the key to them.

"You mean you're staying in 302" Ron said looking at the key, the numbers were engraved with 3 emeralds, each on the tops.

"Yeah, so" "Nothing, it's just that-" "No, nothing's wrong with that room" Serena started to say and Ron replied but was bunged by Hermione and started to talk. "Here's the key, we'll see you at dinner, you go in your room and freshen up" Hermione said giving her the key. Serena walked out of the room and thought Strange place, England

Hoped you liked that chapter can you please tell me...

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THIS QUESTION AND IT MIGHT INFLICT IN OTHER CHAPTERS LOOK AWAY!!**

_Who should Serena go out in Hogwarts?_

_Harry __Ron__Neville__Fred __George__Shamus __Draco__Crab __Goyle __Dean_

And the person you picked, will first go out with Ginny and make Serena jealous because he and Serena like each other

Thanks and if you reply can you please post the question and give me your answer, or I'll get confused.

AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

**NO FLAMERS!!**

BYE!!


End file.
